highschool_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Episode 12: All DEAD's Attack
Well, typical with a series like HOTD, I expected the finale episode to be somewhat of a cliffhanger. This included the group arriving at Taiei shopping mall and Matsushima walking across the billboard. Although unlike usual finales, which are longer than regular episodes, there was quite a bit of content, but it was sort of condensed in to a short 25 minutes. It was definitely one of my favourite episodes of this season ( I hope many more will come). To me, it seemed like a perfect stepping stone to a will-be highly anticipated season 2. I know that they are coming out with an OVA in April, but the chances of it actually relating to the story will seem pretty slim ( as with all OVAs). Other than that, this episode was a really good ending to a fantastic season and not only did it make me pleased with season one, I will definitely look forward to season two ( if there is one). Oh, and please buy the DVDs/BDs when it comes out in your region! I know I will! BUY LEGALITY COOL ANIME (lol) Donutsonfire 07:06, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Well I thought the episode started out great, but it got bad fast around the first fight scene. I'm not saying that I didn't like the fight, it just varried too much from the manga. The rest of the episode just got progressively worse. However, the final scene redeemed the entire episode in my opinion. It definitely left the series open for season 2, though I'm still a bit skeptical that it will come out anytime soon if at all. Overall, I was happy with the finale and the entire season, though I will always be a little bitter about the major variations from the manga.Turambar1 12:58, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for moving this page...I was wondering where did it go lolDonutsonfire 16:23, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I loved the episode 12!! I haven't read the manga so the anime was the first time I experienced Highschool Of The Dead and is the reason I will be buying the manga when it comes out in the UK. I will be surprised if they don't make a seasoon 2 but you never know wierder things have happend. Also does anyone know when the DVD's will be realesed in the UK?? Sam.C 17:56, October 23, 2010 (UTC) There have been no DVD release dates announced for any other regions yet, but the series has already been licensed by a U.S. distributor, so you could probably buy it online when it becomes available. As for the manga, I would strongly suggest reading it online somewhere. The first volume is being released in North America in January I think, but I don't know about the U.K. It will probably be a couple of years before the English version catches up to the where the manga is now, and by that time the manga will have progressed even further ahead, so I would recommend finding a scanlation online somewhere, unless you have a problem with scanlations for some reason.Turambar1 21:35, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I have volume 1 of he manga pre-ordered as it comes out on the 4th January 2011. so im just waiting till then really and I would rather buy the manga books than read it on line as I probably wouldn't buy the books if I had already read them online. I hope they do make a season two for the anime as it would be very sad if they didn't. I could see Highschool of the Dead having a long running manga and anime In my opinion this is going to become the next big thing and has only just begun. Sam.C 22:02, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I guess it's honorable that you would rather pay for the manga than read it for free online. I read them all online, but I've also been importing the volumes from Japan. By the time you're able to buy English versions of the 6 volumes that have currently been released, there will likely be another 6 out in Japan, assuming the series doesn't end in the next 2 or 3 years. Anyway, the series has definitely been growing in popularity over the past four years, and the anime gave it an extreme boost in popularity, but I don't see it ever reaching One Piece/Naruto/Bleach fame.Turambar1 23:01, October 23, 2010 (UTC) You'd be surprisd even if it was one tenth as popular as any of them that would be a fan base of millions! the volumes are coming out one evey two or three months in the uk so yea I going to be way behind. I would buy them from japan but I cant read any Japanese and can only write about five hiragana so there would be no point to it. and just remember every big name anime/manga has to start somewhere! Sam.C 23:08, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha I love how we both share views on how this could be such a long series...and oh boy I can't wait reading/watching through every episode or chapter! I think this series has great potential and as you (Sam) said, "just remember every big name anime/manga has to start somewhere". I think the end of the first season just marks the beginning of a big series in Japan. Afterall, it became an anime so fast after a almost 3 month hiatus in Japan! Donutsonfire 03:08, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Damn it Donutsonfire!! Now I know others agree with me im even more hyped up!!!!! I didn't think that would be possible. I can't wait for Season two of the anime and for the manga to come out in the UK. The way the first season ended was brilliant as where the other episodes itt was just amazing all round. Sam.C 08:51, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Hehehe once you've gone through enough forums, you can realize just how many fans think the same way we do! I don't know if there is going to be a season 2, but I'm certain the manga can run for a while...and I'm sure it can run until late 2011. Hopefully it can be long like Bleach XDDonutsonfire 16:23, October 24, 2010 (UTC) That would be awesome! can't wait for the manga to come out in the UK. I'm actaully quite a big Bleach fan (but prefere Highshool Of The Dead) so if it did as long as bleach it would be amazing but hopefully unlike bleach I wont have the ending ruined by my mates! Sam.C 17:24, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Does anybody know when HOTD is coming out in the U.S. I know Yen Press bought the rights to distribute here in the united state but dont kno when. And Plus i hope Season 2 comes out pretty soon or maybe not cause it will be hard to make a 12 episode season revolving around the mall and coming to the precint which just recently happen. MrPacheco101 17:42, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I think the manga and anime release in the U.S. is going to be the same as the UK so expect volume one of the manga around January as for the anime dub its anyones guess at the moment. Sam.C 18:39, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Definitely what same said. U could watch the legal anime release on animenetwork.com....that's where i've been watching on sundays before everyone else does XDDonutsonfire 19:38, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I watched it subbed on goodanime.com Sam.C 19:34, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Well as I said, its legal release on animenetwork.com and i paid for like a quarterly subscription so yeah. Regardless, I still download the torrents from 2 subbers just in case because there is censoring in the AN release. Donutsonfire 19:38, October 24, 2010 (UTC) "Legal" is just another word for "costs money." hahaha Really though, I'm glad some people actually pay for it. If they didn't, AN would stop releasing, and then I'd have to wait several more hours for the fansubbers to finish subbing before I could watch.Turambar1 19:42, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Animeseason is the best when comes to watching subs for FREE a friend of mine shown it to me MrPacheco101 19:43, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ehehe that was how i was able to watch 3hrs ahead of ya XD Well legal does mean "paid" but its "licensed", which is supporting the anime. Its good to pay once in a while for an anime that you like. Can't wait for a box set or something XDDonutsonfire 19:45, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Goodanime.net is free I used it for other anime so I just stayed with that. Sam.C 19:47, October 24, 2010 (UTC) LOL am I just the only guy who paid and download the subs?! Fail much. I'd rather download and store it into my trusty hard driveDonutsonfire 19:49, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I would of downloaded it but I probably wouldn't have enough memory (I'm on a netbook) and Goodanime.net is the only site I have ever used so I didn't look around for other sites as it was available on that. Sam.C 20:00, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha...i wonder if they are going to censor the releases....kekekekeDonutsonfire 20:16, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Donutsonfire if that happens ill be SUPER pissed off cuz who would not want see Rei fondle shizuka mas GRANDE jugs MrPacheco101 20:23, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but in a way J cups are kinda...too over....i mean like anime makes it look totally natural and fucking awesome, but not in real life XD I can't wait for episode 6's uncensored version too!!!! XDDonutsonfire 02:57, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure it's going to be much better than the ATX release. In most of the censored scenes throughout the series, they used a dark shadow(sometimes white) to obscure the "offensive" material. There were no shadows in that particular scene, so, sadly, I think that may have just been the way the anime was intended to be. Turambar1 03:15, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Well definitely not much better, but "better". On AT-X they already uncensored a lot of the material and comparing episode 1 and 2 of the dvd release with AT-X release, i'd say there isn't much difference. I certainly hope that an "ecchi" genre like HOTD with soo much fanservice will miss out on an important scene as this....I mean Sekirei had more or less the same amount of fanservice, but should nipples in the dvd releasesDonutsonfire 03:35, October 25, 2010 (UTC)